The present invention is directed to a caster used to support articles such as furniture or the like for rolling movement along a support surface and in particular to a caster having a brake assembly for selectively preventing rolling movement of the caster.
Braking arrangements have previously been used in connection with casters as shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,333,207 and 4,911,269. Neither of these patents disclose a caster having a brake assembly utilizing a locking bar moveable between locked and unlocked positions within a slot formed in a central body of the caster and utilizing first and second detent fingers adapted to urge the locking bar to stay in either the locked position or the unlocked position.